Venoms of sea snakes (Family: Hydrophiidae), contain potent neurotoxins which are inhibitors of the cholinergic nerve transmission in neuromuscular junction. Compared with land snakes, sea snake venoms have not been extensively investigated. In order to understand the mode of action of sea snake venom toxins, we are studying its chemical, pharmacological and toxicological properties. Currently, we are studying the relationships of conformation and toxic activity using laser Raman spectroscopy and circular dichroism. We feel that our research will contribute to the long-range objective of better snakebite treatment, knowledge of the neurotoxins' biochemical and pharmacological properties, and the role of neurotoxins as an inhibitor of neurotransmission.